


Love and Pain

by Demi_Fae



Series: OSEJune [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crash Landing, Dubious Consent, Forcibly Stripped, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Poison, Poisoning, That's Not How The Force Works, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Whump, but once i thought about it.... yes, dear god I didn't mean for that to happen, i mean you should know that from the name though, i'll put individual tags for each of the stories in the beginning notes, lap dance, probably, so you can pick which ones to read, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: A collection of short stories, written about Anakin, Obi-Wan, and whump.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OSEJune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771198
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> (and everything in be'twain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is usually lucky when he crash lands. Usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+  
> Tags: Dying in a Loved One's Arms, Crying, Impalement, Mild Gore, Blood

Obi-Wan woke up, and his first thought was of pain. It wasn’t the most pleasant way to come back to consciousness. 

The first thing to do in these situations was to figure out where he was, and if he was safe. Last he remembered Anakin was performing another ‘happy landing’, so that was one thing down. Obi-Wan didn’t sense any danger in the surrounding area, either, so he moved on to the next item on his list. 

He could feel the straps around his chest digging into his skin, and it was harder to breathe than normal.  _ Bruised ribs, but nothing more,  _ Obi-Wan decided. He tried shifting his weight and- Oh. His leg must have been caught under something, because he couldn’t move it. Wasn’t sure if he could even if he wanted to, judging from the bolt of pain lancing up to his hip at the slight movement. 

A sharp groan and coughing caught Obi-Wan’s attention before he could decide whether to use the Force to lift the metal away. He knew it was Anakin- had felt him in when Obi-Wan was spreading out his senses earlier- but he hadn’t looked any deeper than that. Staring at his former padawan now, he probably should have. 

Anakin looked much worse off than Obi-Wan felt. There was blood trailing from the corner of his mouth as well as a cut on his head, and bruises all over. Granted, that wasn’t much cause for concern- unfortunately, injuries like these were becoming the norm for the two of them- but it was Anakin’s face that tipped him off. 

Anakin rarely, if ever, let pure pain show on his face. His eyes were tightly closed, lips white from being pressed together. His complexion was much paler than it normally was- that along was cause enough for concer. 

Anakin must have felt Obi-Wan staring, because he looked up and caught his eye. He must have been trying for a smile, but it looked much more like a grimace. Anakin tried to say something- maybe to spout off a quick quip- but started coughing before he could get a word out. 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. He tried to remain calm, but a small bit of worry seeped into their bond despite his efforts. “I won’t bother to ask if you’re alright, Anakin, because you’re obviously not- But tell me what’s wrong.”

Anakin weakly shook his head before opening his mouth. No sooner did he move than he was hunching over as much as the straps would allow. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “New plan, then- I’ll come over and see what’s wrong.” Studying the metal plate around his leg, Obi-Wan decided he could escape with minimal problems. He used the Force to slant the sheet away just slightly and braced himself for pain. Undoing the buckles for the straps around his torso, Obi-Wan escaped the co-pilot’s chair and hobbled over to where Anakin was sitting. 

Studying his figure for a moment, Obi-Wan couldn’t see what was wrong. The straps had been pulled tight and most likely also bruised Anakin’s ribs, but nothing else was out of plae. Shelving the thought to deal with once they were both out of the crash, Obi-Wan reached forward to unbuckle Anakin from the seat. 

They came undone without issue, but as soon as Obi-Wan went to pull Anakin up, he let out a hoarse moan. Freezing in place, Obi-Wan noticed what he had failed to before. A thin piece of metal, protruding from Anakin’s front, the end soaked in blood. The cloth surrounding the wound was wet and sticky, soaked in the blood pouring out. 

Obi-Wan felt horrified, but he couldn’t let that get in the way of- he swallowed. Of helping Anakin, right now. He flicked through a few plans in his head before deciding on a course of action. Turning around for a moment, Obi-Wan focused on the dash in front of him. Getting them out of here and giving Anakin medical attention was his first priority, but the ship was stable for the moment and once Anakin was moved he’d have to completely focus on him. Right this second, he needed to be sure that someone would be coming for them. Then, he could focus on keeping Anakin alive until their rescue. Snapping his head to the side, Obi-Wan saw the comm light up. 

He hurried to accept the call, utterly relieved that the Force had decided to give them this, at least. “Cody!” He called. 

“General?” The voices were quite fuzzy and couldn’t be easily made out, and the holo function had been thoroughly destroyed, but he was still in contact with their men. 

“Commander, I need you to locate our ship. We’ve crash landed, and Anakin is in need of immediate medical help,” he said. There was a slight pause before Cody responded. “Yes, sir. We have Knight tracking your position now, and we’ll be there before you know it.”

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Cody.”

“Of course, sir. Over and out.”

Obi-Wan cut off the comm and spun back around. With that taken care of and the clones on their way, Obi-Wan could focus on Anakin. Anakin, who was looking worse by the second. 

Obi’Wan went to inspect the piece of metal, trying to ignore the way his mouth was immediately coated in the taste of copper. Though thin, the metal had pierced through Anakin’s stomach, just slightly off to the side. It wasn’t in a fatal area, but more worrying was the blood loss. Obi-Wan couldn’t remove the metal completely, Anakin would just bleed even more, so he’d have to break it off in the back so he could be moved. 

“Anakin, I’m going to have to take a look at your back,” Obi-Wan warned. Anakin grunted his understanding, and Obi-Wan winced at the moan that was dragged out of him as Anakin was leaned forward. The back was just as bad as the front. The seat was slick with Anakin’s blood.

Obi-Wan steadied himself on the armrest as he once again reached out with the Force. The simple part of what he was doing was breaking the thin piece of metal. The much harder part was making sure that Anakin wasn’t jostled when it finally broke. 

Many other Jedi may have struggled with a finer act, but this was where Obi-Wan excelled. Precision was his forte. That didn’t mean that he could do it without a second thought, though. He still had to focus all of his attention on the work before him, lest his concentration slip and Anakin be injured more. 

The few seconds it took lasted an eternity. A lone sweat drop dripped down Obi-Wan’s face before he lowered his hand. The metal had been split where it entered Anakin’s back, barely out of the way of the spine. Sending a feeling of warning through their open bond, Obi-Wan hoisted Anakin to lean on his shoulder in one move. 

Anakin groaned again, this time much louder than before. There wasn’t any time for Obi-Wan to waste, getting out of the ship. He could run back in and grab a med kit after Anakin was settled. 

Taking a step forward, Obi-Wan’s leg gave out beneath him.  _ Kriff,  _ he thought.  _ How could he forget about his leg?  _ But there wasn’t time to waste. Every moment Obi-Wan could feel Anakin slipping ever-so-slightly farther away. 

Readying himself for the pain this time, Obi-Wan took a step forward. He pierced his lip from how hard he was biting it, trying to muffle his own screams. They just had to make it outside, first. One thing at a time. 

“Getting- getting out of shape, old man?” Anakin tried to joke. 

Obi-Wan laughed emptily. “No, you’re getting too heavy, padawan.” 

“Calling me fat?” Anakin laughed weakly, and started to cough. His entire body shook as he was wracked with coughs, and Obi-Wan spotted drops of blood on his lips before Anakin wiped it away.

“Anakin…”

“Don’t, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan fell silent as he slowly dragged Anakin out of the cockpit. What felt like hours later, Obi-Wan and Anakin finally made it outside. 

The planet was green and filled with life. They had landed in the flatlands, the field before them stretching out into the horizon. There were birds and other small fauna rustling about. Bright flowers dotted the happy scene before them. 

It was a terrible juxtaposition with the mangled wreck of their crash behind them, and Anakin’s life bleeding out before his eyes. 

Obi-Wan quickly but carefully laid Anakin down on the soft grass. As soon as he touched the ground, Anakin tensed and his back arched into the air. A strangled scream tore through Anakin’s throat at the movement. Obi-Wan hurriedly pushed Anakin’s shoulders back down. 

“Stay still, Anakin,” He admonished. “Stay  _ here.  _ I need to go back for the med kit- you need to have thatbandaged.”

“I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to, Master,” he grimaced. Obi-Wan tried to move away, but Anakin’s arm around his wrist stopped him before he could get up. “Please, stay.”

Obi-Wan immediately shook his head. “You need medical attention, dear, or as much of it as I can give,” he said. 

Anakin’s hand rose to his face and gently guided it to look him in the eyes. Obi-Wan’s hand rose to keep it there as it started to fall, too weak to even hold it up. “Obi-Wan, we can both feel, I’m not gonna make it.” 

Obi-Wan’s shoulders hitched at the thought. Qui-Gon, Satine, and now Anakin?  _ No.  _

“No.” He refused to let it happen. He wouldn’t let another person he loved die in his arms. 

But he could feel it, even now. Anakin’s light was fading- the blazing sun in the force setting. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s weak voice could barely be heard over the blood rushing through Obi-Wan’s ears. He could barely see Anakin’s pale face and unfocused eyes through the tears swimming in his own.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Anakin, you have to stay awake, you can’t fall asleep-”

“Obi-Wan, it hurts,” Anakin groaned. 

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the spike of panic that lanced through him at that. Anakin rarely, if  _ ever,  _ admitted he was hurt- something he picked up from his master. Obi-Wan swallowed. “I know. I know it does, Anakin, but you have to hold on. Please, dear one, you can’t fall asleep-”

“Obi-Wan?” His voice was weaker now. 

Obi-Wan’s breath shuddered. He choked back a sob. He couldn’t fall apart, not right now. “Yes, dear one?” 

Red lips painted in their own blood smiled sadly up at him. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course, Anakin. Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel bad for leaving it off here? No, not really
> 
> I am kinda tired though (its.. 1 am as I edit this- Also! If characterization seems a little off I'm gonna blame it on that lmao), and ngl, I think I used like, the same exact scene in the next chapter jdsnkjdn  
> It is like, straight up, almost the exact same scenario- just with poisoning instead of impalement
> 
> Other notes: I don't know a lot of SW general information, and approximately nothing medical-wise,, so like,, don't listen to me?? I don't know what I'm writing


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan are attending a diplomatic party, and Anakin takes a poisoned drink meant for Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+  
> Tags: Poisoned, Dying in a Loved One's Arms (kind of)

All of the chattering of the diplomats Obi-Wan was surrounded with was starting to get to him. He fought off a headache as he regarded the one before him. She was very grateful to the two Jedi who had helped free her planet from Seperatist rule, but she didn’t seem to notice that the Jedi in front of her would rather be elsewhere. Obi-Wan stopped himself from sighing again as he scanned the crowd. 

There! He spotted Anakin through the throng of people, making his way towards him. Quite a few seemed irked at being shoved out of the way, and Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin’s lack of manners. 

“Excuse me, my lady, but it seems I am needed elsewhere,” he cut in as she was winding up for another rant. 

Following his eyes, she let out a startled laugh. “Oh, of course! Please, excuse me Master Jedi, for taking up so much of your time.” 

Obi-Wan smiled politely at her. “No excuse needed,” He said before inclining his head and walking towards the refreshments table. 

As he was reaching the area, a waiter holding a tray of drinks passed by. Obi-Wan had seen him circling a few times, and the wine which was provided had been exquisite. Obi-wan thanked the man, grabbing the last glass as the server passed. 

Too soon- or not soon enough- Anakin was next to him. “Hello there,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Master!” Anakin replied with a relieved grin. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “What has you in such a good mood?”

“Not a good mood, Master, just relieved to be around you instead of..” He waved an arm to gesture to the room as a whole. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but understood. Anakin had never had a mind for politics, no matter how much Obi-Wan tried to teach him. Anakin would always be more suited for fighting, it seemed. 

Anakin quirked an eyebrow at the glass in Obi-Wan’s hand. “Third drink already?” He asked. 

“Been paying attention, have you?”

“To the last glass in the room? Yes I have,” Anakin shot back. Before Obi-Wan could reply, Anakin’s hand shot out to take a hold of the stem. He just sighed and let it happen. Anakin was right, this was Obi-Wan’s third glass of the night, and they still had hours to go. It wouldn’t do to drink too much too early.  _ Besides,  _ he thought,  _ more will be circling in a few minutes.  _

Anakin smirked victoriously, and swallowed the flute in one go. Obi-Wan’s face scrunched up against his will. “ _ Must  _ you drink it all at once? Besides, I didn’t think you had a taste for Brynthian Wine.”

“But Master, why savor it if it’s better all at once?” Anakin tried to look innocent. “And I might not like wine in general, but this one is... sweet.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “‘Sweet’. You just don’t like the burn of most good alcohol,” he ribbed. “Speaking of: There it is! Five more steps and you could have had any other drink.”

“Oh, but Master,” Anakin crooned. “Yours was right there!” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but let it go without further complaint. A night like this was rare in their lives, where they could just let go without truly having to worry about anything. There were the native politicians, of course, but the planet had already agreed to join the Republic. This was more of a victory lap than anything else, and most of the guests wouldn’t remember much of tonight anyway going by the amount of alcohol circling the room. 

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he noticed Anakin eyeing the refreshments table. Grabbing the glass back, he motioned for the younger man to go on. Anakin’s hunger was practically legendary at the Temple, and his hangriness even more so. There was no way to win in trying to keep Anakin from his food. 

Keeping an eye on Anakin wasn’t difficult after spending so much time as his Master. Anakin was practically a magnet for trouble, so he’d had plenty of practice in keeping control of his then-padawan in crisis situations. 

Movement from the opposite direction caught his eye, and he turned his head slightly. More thankful- or perhaps angry- politicians, the kind who wouldn’t be easily dealt with. They were determidly making their way over to the two Jedi. 

Anakin appeared back over by Obi-Wan’s side and followed his gaxe. “More politicians?”

“It  _ is  _ a diplomatic event, Anakin,” Obi-Wan shot back. 

Anakin snorted and replied, “And  _ you’re  _ The Negotiator, so you should be able to handle them on your own.” Obi-Wan almost responded, but frowned as he noticed Anakin swaying on his feet. He hadn’t had that much to drink, and no alcohol should have effected him that quickly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just peachy, Master,” He gasped out. He shook his head slightly before smiling. “Have fun talking with more ‘blood-sucking politicians’ instead of your amazing former padawan,” Anakin said as he stumbled off.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a second before setting the glass down and following. It only took a few moments for Obi-Wan to catch up and maneuver Anakin to a rest on a nearby pillar. “Dear one, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan reached out a hand to Ankain’s forehead and nearly gasped at the heat. “You’re burning up!”

“Its nothing,” Anakin panted. He tried to push back away and disappear into the crowd, but Obi-Wan’s tight grip on his arm wouldn’t let him. 

“Let go of me,” Anakin snarled. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not until we get you to a medic,” he insisted. “You were fine a minute ago, this obviously isn’t an illness or you would have shown symptoms earlier. Right now we don’t know what this is-” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, then widened with horror. He leaned in closer to whisper in Anakin’s face. “Anakin, when did you start feeling off?”

Anakin tried to push Obi-Wan away again, but gave up after it was clear he was too weak. “After I went to get some more food- I ate some of the fruit...” Anakin trailed off as he realized what Obi-Wan was thinking. “Your drink-” Obi-Wan nodded tensely. 

“It’s safe to say that whatever it is is fast-acting. We have to get you to a healer  _ now,  _ minimize the effects-”

Obi-Wan cut himself off as the earlier diplomats found the two of them. He straightened up under their questioning gazes and moved to cover Anakin with his body. “Ladies, gentleman, xirs, I apologize for having to leave so abruptly, but we’ve been called elsewhere.”

The leader of their group looked taken aback. “But, Master Jedi, you cannot leave the celebration so early in the night! There is-”

“The treaty is already signed, yes?” Obi-Wan cut in. 

The diplomat startled. “Well, yes, but-”

“Then I see no need for our continued presence.” It was clear that the leader was gearing up to argue more, but a soft voice cut in from behind. “Master Jedi, is your companion… alright?”

Obi-Wan’s head turned sharply to see Anakin leaning heavily against the pillar. His face was draining of color, and he was bent in two. “Anakin,” He said as he took a step by his side. He grabbed an arm and pulled Anakin into his side to hold him up. Obi-Wan turned them back towards the small group and bowed slightly. “If you’ll excuse us,” He said, and turned on his foot to walk away. 

Luckily, they were still near the refreshments table. A server hadn’t come to clean up after them yes, so Obi-Wan snagged the glass. It was in the back of the room, so they could also sneak out- hopefully without any further interruptions. 

They made it out the door without being roped into any other conversations. By the time they escaped to the balconies, Anakin was breathing heavily. Setting him down on a nearby bench, Obi-Wan investigated the glass. There was still a little bit of liquid in the glass, hopefully enough to determine what was added to the wine. He set it aside for the moment, and shot a message to Cody to inform him of the situation. 

That being done, he turned back to his former padawan. Anakin looked slightly better in the fresh air, but it did nothing to reassure Obi-Wan. 

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” Anakin groaned out. “I’m fine.”

“You most certainly are not fine, Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “You’ve ingested an unknown poison on a planet which has recently joined the Republic. We don’t know what it is, what effect it will have on you, or even who put it there!” Obi-Wan’s face twisted into a frown as he recalled where, exactly, the poison was. 

“No, stop that, it was  _ not  _ your fault.” Anakin lightly slapped Obi-Wan’s leg. “If I hadn’t drunk that, then you would have, and we both know what a disaster that would have been.”

“That may be true, Anakin, but that poison was meant for me. You’ll be hurt now, and I can’t bear to see another person punished- Not you.” Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the ground. 

“Kark that!” Anakin snarled. “It was not your fault you were almost poisoned, Obi-Wan, and I will not let you take the blame-” Anakin cut himself off to cough. Obi-Wan hurriedly sat down next to him, rubbing Anakin’s back. There wasn’t much he could do but wait and comfort Anakin in the meantime. 

When Anakin finished his coughing fit, Obi-Wan was horrified to notice the blood staining his lips. “Anakin, you-”

“Don’t you dare try to blame this on yourself again, Obi-Wan,” Anakin wiped off his lips with the back of his hand. “This is not your fault.”

“But-”

“No.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a breath. No matter what Anakin said, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel guilty for what Anakin was going through. The poison was meant for him, and he couldn’t forgive himself for letting someone else be hurt in his place. Anakin just happened to be the unfortunate victim this time. “Are you feeling better, at least?”

It was Anakin’s turn to roll his eyes. “You should know the answer to that.” It was true. Even as they were talking, Ankain’s voice was growing weaker and his face more pale. Anakin groaned as he coughed up more blood. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

Obi-Wan felt himself grow a little more faint as he figured out what Anakin was referring to. “Please, don’t joke like that- I thought you were going to fade in my arms- Anakin, I can’t go through that again.” 

Anakin winced. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.” He took in a shuddering breath. “Gotta keep you on your toes,” he attempted to joke. 

Obi-Wan brushed a lock of hair out of Anakin’s face, and leaned his head onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Maybe try to give me less heart attacks instead, dear one,” he murmured. 

“Sorry, no can do,” Anakin said. A shudder went through his body as another wave of pain washed over him. It was strong enough that Obi-Wan could feel impressions of it through their bond. Anakin hissed through his clenched teeth, the only sound he’d allow himself to make. Obi-Wan tilted his head back to look at the stars. He could still feel Anakin’s comforting weight pressed against him, see his golden hair lit up by the light of the stars and moon. Muffled noise from the party still going on drifted in from closed doors. “I- Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, dear one?” He asked. 

“Stay with me?” 

“Always,” Obi-Wan promised the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually turned out to be a lot less whump than I thought it would be, tbh  
> See what I mean, though? Like, the same exact scene, just a different setting. And reason for being hurt
> 
> Also, you may be wondering, why is Anakin the one being hurt in all these stories?  
> Well, this is because Anakin is my dedicated 'hurt boy' for this fandom. I have one for pretty much every fandom I've ever been in- someone I just want to see in pain. (There's a little more to it than just that, for me, but that's the basics.) That's Anakin, here!  
> Obi-Wan 'infinite sadness' Kenobi I like seeing angst of, though- so physical whump Anakin and emotional whump Obi-Wan pair together very, very well in my mind


	3. Slave Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under threats of Anakin's old slave chip being reactivated and detonated, The Team is forced to entertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags: Forcibly Stripped, Lap Dances, Dubious Consent, Non-Con Touching, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Forced Sex, Blowjobs, Public Blowjobs
> 
> This is, only very technically, still under the whump category... I'm pretty much only including it because the idea of Anakin and Obi-Wan being forced to *entertain* or Anakin will be blown up came up in a whump conversation I was having. Actually, should this be a separate one-shot??
> 
> Also, I couldn't think of a name for 'the man', so he's just 'the man' throughout this whole thing lol  
> This is dedicated to Rover, because she wanted me to write it, and I think this is the fastest I've ever actually finished something

“So? Strip,” The man commanded. He reclined back on the over-stuffed loveseat and stared imperiously over his glass at the two. The face of the woman perched beside him didn’t change, but she seemed to pity them. 

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and glanced over at Anakin. It looked like all of the blood had drained from his face, leaving him looking ghostly white. It wasn’t an unfair reaction, given what the man had just…  _ informed  _ them of. 

Obi-Wan turned back to the mobster, who was now smiling at them as he drank his wine. He took a long, slow breath, before beginning to remove his tabards. Obi-Wan could feel all the eyes in the room focused on the two of them. Thankfully, it was just dark enough that he could pretend they weren’t there. The clinks and murmured whispers were harder to ignore. 

Anakin’s head snapped over to look at Obi-Wan as he removed the first layer. “No, Master, you can’t-”

Obi-Wan shook his head sharply and spoke. “Anakin, you heard what he said. We either do what he says, or you get blown up.” Obi-Wan snorted in disgust. “I’m not happy about it either, dear one, but we have to do what he says.”

Anakin’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He was obviously trying to stop himself from attacking the man before them. It would be useless, even Anakin knew it. Even if Anakin succeeded in getting past the guards, there was no way he could get the controller away from the man before he detonated the explosive in Anakin’s body. 

Just thinking about it made anger rush through Obi-Wan. The fact that through all these years, the Healers had never removed Anakin’s slave implant was unforgivable. It was made even worse by the fact that they had never informed Obi-Wan or Anakin himself that it was still within his body. If they had known about this, the whole situation The Team was now in could have been avoided. They could have taken measures to ensure that Anakin’s slave chip could have never, ever been reactivated if they couldn’t remove it entirely. 

Anakin’s shoulders slumped as he came to the same conclusion Obi-Wan had. Their only hope right now was to follow the orders they were given until they missed their check-in. It was a few hours away, now, but if they were even a minute late the clones and Ahsoka would know that their mission had gone wrong. They would be assembled in no time at all, and come to their rescue. 

They only had to wait until then.

Slowly, the two of them removed layer after layer until they stood in only their underclothes. Obi-Wan could hear a few appreciative voices admiring their physiques, detailing the things they’d love to do to him and Anakin. Obi-Wan could only try to find his inner peace, and ignore them. He couldn’t speak up, not unless he wanted to risk the ire of the man before them. 

The boss hummed around his wine as he drank in the sight of two nearly-naked Jedi before him. He let the conversations continue for a few moments before motioning for them all to quiet down. He set his drink down on the table to the side and sent the woman next to him away. She gracefully moved away, melting into the shadows. 

Obi-Wan tensed as the man focused all of his attention on Anakin. His former padawan was a conventionally attractive young man, as evidenced by all of the beings who propositioned him on a regular basis. However it was one thing to have unwanted attention from a stranger on the streets than to be unable to stop their examining gaze. 

“Come here.” The man commanded as he patted the open space next to him. Anakin may not have been able to tense any more than he already was, but he still managed to exude a greater sense of anxiety. He took a careful step forward, steadied himself, then continued walking. 

Obi-Wan wished he could do anything to get them out of this situation. Wished he could teleport them out of the room, the building, the city. All he could do now was push feelings of calm through his bond with Anakin and hope time passed quickly. 

Anakin sat gingerly on the edge of the loveseat, as far away as he could physically be from the man. It was useless, however, because as soon as Anakin was seated the man wound an arm around his waist and pulled Anakin against his side. 

There was no warning of the movement. Anakin clearly hadn’t expected it, and tried to reach out an arm to steady himself. The end result was Anakin and the man sitting hip to hip, with Anakin’s mechno arm clutching the man’s right thigh and leaning against his chest. The man’s left hand, still against Anakin’s hip, began rubbing small circles on the sun darkened skin. Anakin shied from it, but the hand stayed firmly planted where it was. 

The man’s other hand reached up to grab Anakin’s chin and turned it towards him. Obi-Wan wasn’t close enough to hear what the man whispered into his ear, but from the stiffening of Anakin’s back, it was nothing g-ood. Not that he thought it would be. 

There was a moment when the air seemed to still in response to... Whatever the man had told Anakin. For a moment, no one seemed to breathe. Then, the man tilted Anakin’s head up and brought him closer… And Anakin let him. The man practically devoured Anakin’s lips, staring at Obi-Wan all the while. There was a smirk in those eyes, a certain sense of superiority which made Obi-Wan’s hackles rise. 

The man’s hand wandered down Anakin’s torso, ghosting over his neck and clavicle before pinching a nipple. It moved down further, towards Anakin’s other hip. The man pulled Anakin around, sitting him down in his lap firmly. Anakin gasped at the sudden shift, and squirmed for a second before settling back down. 

Obi-Wan was confused, angry, and aroused. He knew Anakin wasn’t one to play along, especially when he so obviously didn’t want to. This man, whoever he was, had obviously told Anakin something to make him willing to put on this show.  _ Well,  _ Obi-Wan thought as he stared at Anakin’s back.  _ Not so willing.  _

But no matter how upset Anakin was at being a participant in this make out session, Obi-Wan couldn’t deny that his former padawan was now a grown man. He had known this for years, of course, but to watch as Anakin responded to the man’s mouth… As Anakin’s hands rested on the other’s back… To see hands teasing the waistband of Anakin’s underclothes and winding through his hair… Obi-Wan getting an uncomfortable erection. 

The man suddenly broke the kiss by pulling Ankain’s hair back to expose his neck. The man immediately licked a long strip from Anakin’s clavicle to under his jaw, then up to his ear. Anakin had obviously tried to muffle any noise, but couldn’t stop himself from making a breathy moan. 

Obi-Wan jerked forward at the noise- to do what, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t make a difference, as he was immediately pushed to his knees. Anakin’s head jerked around at the sound of Obi-Wan hitting the floor. “Master!” He called out worridly. 

Obi-Wan looked up to meet the knight’s eyes. Anakin looked furious. “You said that you wouldn’t hurt him if I did what you asked!” He exclaimed. 

“I suppose I did say that,” the man mused. “However, I didn't say anything about if he disobeyed.” 

“Disobeyed  _ what?  _ You didn’t tell us anything!”

“Anakin, it’s alright- I’m not really hurt-” Obi-Wan tried to reassure, but the man spoke over him. 

“Then I’ll tell you now: Slaves are to stay  _ silent.”  _ The man made a gesture with a hand, and something jabbed into Obi-Wan’s side. He crumpled. There was pain radiating from every square inch of his body. Muscles tensed and relaxed and tensed again in the span of milliseconds, and he couldn’t tell seconds from hours. Distantly, he thought he could hear Anakin calling his name again.

Finally, the onslaught was over. Obi-Wan couldn’t find the strength to lift his head, but he turned it to face where he thought Anakin was. He forced his eyes to open, then took a few moments to let them readjust to the light and stop seeing double. 

Anakin was still perched on the man’s lap, but they were back-to-chest now. Anakin had very clearly been struggling earlier from the way the man’s clothes were rumpled. He’d stopped at some point-  _ Probably when I’d stopped being electrocuted,  _ Obi-Wan put together blearily.  _ Or the other way around.  _

“Please,” Anakin sounded choked. 

The man hummed. “You know what you have to do.”

Anakin snarled out a sharp, “Fine.” Obi-Wan could tell he was nervous though, could almost hear him swallow from where he was on the ground. Through half-lidded eyes, Obi-Wan could see Anakin stand up slightly from the man’s lap and start to move- Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly as he tried to sit himself up.  _ Was Anakin giving a lap dance?  _

After a few seconds, it became obvious that yes, that’s what Anakin was doing. He was very obviously a beginner, and so shy, but he was graceful and passionate. He coudn’t take his eyes off of Anakin’s writhing form, trying so hard to pleasure someone else… Though Obi-Wan wished it wouldn’t, his dick twitched in interest as he imagined Anakin doing the same to him. Obi-Wan met the man’s eyes over Anakin’s shoulder. 

He hummed and pushed Anakin to his knees before him. Anakin hit the marble with a gasp, mirroring Obi-Wan’s position. The man smirked as he stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “So pretty, down there,” he mused. “On your knees.  _ Silent.” _

Anakin was obviously trying to hold himself back- from making a comment or attacking the man, Obi-Wan couldn’t figure out. Maybe both. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait to find out which, because at the same moment the man made another gesture. Anakin was dragged back down to where Obi-Wan was kneeling, and shoved down on top of him. Anakin and Obi-Wan both reached out to steady themselves, Anakin with one hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and another on his knee, and Obi-Wan with a hand on the ground behind him and the other on Anakin’s shoulder. They stayed in that position for a split-second before the guard kicked Anakin’s knees out from under him. 

The unexpected act had Anakin falling forward, this time unable to catch himself. He fell forward and barely managed to stop himself from hitting Obi-Wan’s stomach with his chin, his face instead landing on Obi-Wan’s… rather impressive erection. Obi-Wan could feel his face burning a bright red as Anakin groaned near the member. Even if it was screwed up in pain, Anakin’s face near Obi-Wan’s dick certainly didn’t help his growing problem. 

Thankfully, Anakin realized near-immediately the situation he was in and tried to scramble back up. Obi-Wan was happy to notice that Anakin looked just as embarrassed as he felt, both of their faces hot. However before Anakin could get his hands and feet back under him, the guard slammed their foot onto the small on Anakin’s back. The force of it flattened Anakin back down against the ground and his face back near Obi-Wan’s pelvis. 

Anakin immediately started squirming and pushing back against the guard holding him down. Obi-Wan knew it was instinctive and Anakin just wanted to escape, but it really was not helping and he wished Anakin would just  _ stop moving.  _

Unfortunately, the guard wasn’t willing to wait for Anakin to stop wiggling. They just pushed Anakin down harder. More and more pressure was applied, until Obi-Wan was sure Anakin would have bruised ribs. It did what it was supposed to, though, and Anakin stopped squirming. 

“Now that that’s over,” the man drawled, “Maybe you’ll follow my orders better.” The man snapped his fingers to call another servant. He told them something before they ran out to do their master’s bidding. 

Obi-Wan made the mistake of glancing down at Anakin’s face. He was still blushing, though it had gone down quite a bit, leaving a pleasant dusting of red. Like before, Anakin’s face was centimeters away from Obi-Wan, head pillowed against the inside of his thigh. His Obi-Wan shifted, trying to relieve some of the tension in his legs. Sitting on his knees and leaning back like he was was not the most comfortable position. He eased the leg and then the other out, so he was sitting down instead. 

“Perfect!” The man laughed. “You’re already getting into position.” Obi-Wan exchanged confused glances with Ankain. A glance around the room told him that the guests at least knew where this was going, and a sinking feeling in his own stomach told him that he did, too. 

“What do you mean ‘in position’,” Anakin snapped. He craned his neck further, stretching to see the man over his back. His cheek grazed Obi-Wan’s dick, and it twitched at the sensation. Obi-Wan was sure Anakin felt it, and his face burned hotter than he thought possible. 

The man smirked- it seemed to be his resting face. “What do you think?” He cast a significant look down at how Anakin was positioned. The man cleared his throat as Anakin’s face turned to horror. “With your teeth, if you please.”

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin gritting his teeth. “And if I refuse?”

The man waved an arm and a nearby guard- not the one still holding Anakin still- slammed their staff into Anakin’s back. Anakin immediately started convulsing, and Obi-Wan could almost see the sparks coming off of him. Their bond was alight with pain, and he could feel it distantly. The guard held it there for ten seconds, fifteen, thirty- until Anakin let out a scream. 

Obi-Wan knew that he was supposed to stay silent, but he didn’t even try to stop himself from yelling, “Stop!”

Surprisingly, the man obeyed. He held up a hand and both guards backed away, leaving Anakin twitching in his lap. “Stop.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps now you’ll do what I say?” Anakin let out a low growl, but jerkily nodded his head. He shifted so he could get his hands on Obi-Wan’s bare thighs and use them for leverage if need be. 

Through their bond, Obi-Wan could still sense the left over tendrils of Anakin’s pain. He could also sense the regret, embarrassment, annoyance, and resignation. Anakin carefully moved so his mouth was directly over the tent on Obi-Wan’s underwear. Glancing up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, he looked almost nervous. Obi-Wan sent back feelings of acceptance, peace, calm, and reassurance. This wasn’t a good situation to be caught in, but it was much better than the alternative. Anakin bit his lip before hesitantly lowering his mouth sticking his tongue out to lick at the wet patch growing on Obi-Wan’s underwear. 

The pressure against Obi-Wan’s already-hard cock caused him to twitch up slightly and moan. Anakin mouthed at it for a moment, tongue twisting over the material. He made his way up to Obi-Wan’s waistband, before grasping it in his teeth. With jerky movements, he slowly pulled it down. 

Obi-Wan hissed as the cool air hit his erection. It sprung up, free from the cloth, and Anakin took a moment to stare at it in awe. He licked a careful strip up one of the veins, from base to tip. Anakin took it into his mouth, sucking gently. Only his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs kept him to the ground. 

Anakin bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster as he grew more confident. It was apparent that though Anakin was still a beginner, he was also a quick learner. As Anakin sucked and swirled his tongue, Obi-Wan could feel himself coming closer and closer to completion. 

He reached a hand out to grab at Anakin’s head, to tug at his curls. The moan Anakin made at a particularly hard pull of his hair was delightful. The vibration of Anakin’s throat around his dick pushed him over the edge, Obi-Wan’s vision whiting out. When Obi-Wan came back, his head rolled around to look at Anakin once more. 

Anakin himself was still sucking at Obi-Wan’s flagging cock gently. He came off with a pop before swallowing the semen still in his mouth. A pink tongue flicked out to swipe at the come dotting his bruised lips. Obi-Wan couldn’t look away from the unbelievably hot scene. 

A clapping shook them both out of their reverie. “Bravo!” The man called. “Now, for round two.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at each other, bond blown wide open. What else would they be forced to endure? Part of Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have a thing for (sexually) sitting on people's laps? I think I vaguely knew this before, but it really just hit me writing this  
> I also got about halfway through before my brain was like "how do sentences work hur dur durr" so that's why it starts reading weird lmao (at least to me)
> 
> Anyways, as always, this was not at all read through before I posted it, so tell me if there's any mistakes!  
> 


	4. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan are captured, and tortured for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Tags: Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, Gore. Vague Hints of Threats of Non-Con/Rape, Which Was Not Intentional But Still Somehow Happened, Which I Then Started To Lean Into More, So: Threats of Non-Con/Rape. And I'm gonna say 'Gore' again because *holy shit I did not mean to get that bad*

When Obi-Wan woke up, he couldn’t really find it in him to be surprised at their situation. They’d been captured after a long battle, taken by surprise by Dooku himself. He’d appeared after the battle droids had weakened them, winning their duel by a wide margin. Anakin had been knocked out first, and Obi-Wan had quickly followed with no one to guard his back like he was used to. 

So now, here they were, chained to two chairs. Obi-Wan repressed a sigh and wished he could rub his head. The room had been Force-shielded and their restraints didn't allow for any movement. Obi-Wan could barely twist his wrist much less move it enough to escape, which meant they were stuck. 

Obi-Wan looked around the area to see if he could spot any clues. He doubted that there would be any, Dooku was too smart for that, but he still had to try. The room they were in was bland and gray. Four walls, a ceiling, and floor all made of the same concrete. There was a large door off to the side and a bright light in the center cast dark shadows on the walls. 

Obi-Wan turned back towards Anakin as he started rustling. “Awake?” He asked. 

Anakin’s answering groan seemed more suited to his teenage years, when Obi-Wan woke him up early for extra training or meditation. Obi-Wan relaxed. He wasn’t seriously hurt, then. “Where are we?”

“I certainly don’t have the answers to that, but if you’re polite enough, our hosts might tell you.”

Anakin snorted and shook his head. “Please, we all know you’re grandad’s favorite,” he teased. Obi-Wan shot a sharp look at Anakin, but didn’t refute it. Dooku had offered to let Obi-Wan join him one too many times for the statement to not hold some truth. 

They both fell silent as the door slid open. As if summoned by his words, Dooku strode through and glared at Anakin. “Skywalker,” he said. “Kenobi.”

He turned back towards Obi-Wan and eyed him up and down. “Obi-Wan,” he started stiffly. 

“Save it, Count, he won’t join you,” Anakin snarled. Dooku ignored him and continued on. “I’ve told you before of the Sith in the Senate and offered you power- the power to make real, lasting changes for the better. You’ve refused me every time we’ve met.” His eyes seemed to darken. “Know that this is the last time you will receive such an offer, and the last chance you have to escape what will otherwise befall you.”

“I appreciate your  _ offer,  _ Count, but I am afraid I must once again decline,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin managed to radiate smugness through the room without the use of the Force. 

Dooku stood for a moment, but looked unsurprised. He nodded slightly, then said, “Very well.” He made a motion towards the still-open door, and a nondescript human man walked through. He was on the shorter side with dark hair, but Obi-Wan’s instincts screamed danger. 

“You know what to do.” Dooku stood for a moment, considering Obi-Wan before switching his gaze to Anakin. “Start with Skywalker. And, Sie? Remember the terms.”

The newly-named Sie waved an arm uncaringly at Dooku. “I remember, I remember, I won’t scar them too bad,” he said. 

Dooku’s lips tightened imperceptively. He turned and left the room, the heavy metal door clanging behind him. Sie giggled and turned to Anakin. “Hello there, pretty thing,” he crooned. 

Anakin’s body tensed like he wanted to lunge at the man. “Ah ah ah,” Sie pulled a knife from a compartment on his arm. He rested the tip on the hollow of Anakin’s cheek, and he froze. “None of that, now.”

“What do you want,” Anakin gritted out. Sie laughed and threw his head back. “Well, what does anyone want from two of the most famous Generals in the GAR? Information, of course.”

“And what of the terms of your agreement with Dooku?” Obi-Wan asked before Anakin could fire off a response. 

“Oh, now you’re getting interesting!” Sie tapped Anakin’s face with the knife again, then stood between the two of them. “I was contacted a few weeks ago by an interested party- the Seperatists, obviously- asking if I’d be willing to, ah, how to put this delicately…  _ break  _ a few of their prisoners.” Sie grinned.

Anakin snarled and pulled at his restraints. “So is that what you’ll try to do? Torture us? We’ve been through that before,” he said. Obi-Wan agreed, but something about this encounter seemed dark. Like the Force was warning them. His instincts screamed in warning. 

Sie thought for a moment. “I suppose, yes, that’s what I’m doing,” he said. “But how about we play a game?”

Obi-Wan exchanged a wary glance with Anakin. Even though they’d been beaten within an inch of their lives before, even if they weren’t truly afraid to be killed- there were far more uses for them before Dooku would even consider killing them, after all- the way Sie spoke… whatever he had planned, Sie was sure he would actually succeed in breaking them. 

“What kind of game?” Obi-Wan asked cautiously. 

Sie gestured widely at the both of them. “I’m sure you two gentleman are prepared for just about any torture I could give- and while I’m sure I could still get the information out of you that way, we’re on a little bit of a time limit,” he rolled his eyes. “And as per the terms of our agreement, Doolu says I’m not allowed to kill either of you, though-” he eyed Anakin up and down, “I don't think he’d be that upset if my knife… slipped.” 

Anakin must have snarled something in response because Sie turned to him, but Obi-Wan didn’t hear. He was too lost in thought. He’d known that the possibility of one of them being killed was always present, but to hear it said so plainly… “You still haven’t said what your ‘game’ is,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Ah, you’re right!” Sie brightened. He walked behind Anakin and traced the line of his throat with the knife. Anakin tried to lean back away, but he was already pressed tight against the chair. Though he wasn’t close enough to tell for sure, the way Sie was holding the knife told him that if Anakin moved at all, the blade would pierce his skin. “Everyone’s heard of the famous ‘Team’ and how well they work together, how much they  _ care  _ for the other, so I’m going to have a little fun.”

With a move just slow enough that Obi-Wan and Anakin could still track his arm but be unable to stop it, Sie twirled the knife around and stabbed it through Anakin’s mechno arm. Though Obi-Wan knew that there wouldn’t be any real injury and that they would only have to replace the prosthetic, his heart still stopped. Anakin let out a pained hiss as Sie wiggled the knife around. Anakin could still sense pain in the arm after all, it was connected to his nerves. Obi-Wan could see the horrible logic in going after Anskin’s arm: There was all of the pain with no need for any sort of medical care, as he couldn’t bleed out. 

Sie hummed and pulled out the knife, then tore off Anakin’s glove to reveal the black and gold. He started using the tip of the knife to pull out the inner workings of the arm at random. “I’ll give you a pass on that one, since I haven’t explained the rules yet,” he said as he looked at a smaller piece. “To test out how much you care for each other, how far you’re willing to go to protect the other, we’ll play a game of my own invention. From here on out, any noise that you make, any sound that comes out of your mouth-” Sie tapped the knife against Anakin’s lips and cut a short wound across his bottom lip. Sie stared curioiusly at the blood on the end of his knife, then licked it off. “I’ll stop hurting you. But I’ll start on your Master instead.”

Obi-Wan was horrified. So this was the plan? Have one watch as the other was tortured, until one or both of them broke? 

“And you,” Sie said as he turned to face Obi-Wan. “Just say the word, and I’ll stop.”

He wasn’t going to say that it wasn’t a solid plan. Likely, Sie was banking on the idea that Anakin would hold out for a long time in order to protect Obi-Wan from being hurt, and that Obi-Wan would want to stop it. He hated himself for considering it an option. But the information that Dooku and the Separatists wanted would put the lives of thousands of clones and millions of civilians at risk. They couldn’t give it up, no matter what The Team had to endure. 

Anakin met his eyes from across the room. He saw anger there, and hate, but also protectiveness. Obi-Wan knew Anakin well enough to say that he wouldn’t back down from the ‘challenge’ Sie had given him, and that he’d do anything to delay Obi-Wan’s own torture. 

“Do you understand?” Sie asked. Anakin opened his mouth to answer, but cut himself off. He nodded. Sie cackled and exclaimed, “Well then, let’s start!”

Obi-Wan could only sit and watch as Sie started by tearing off Anakin’s mechno fingers one at a time. Every disgusting pop, every spark that flicked up made Obi-Wan’s stomach turn. By the time Sie was done with his arm, it was a mangled wreck. Wires were everywhere, sticking up and hanging over the side of the chair. The casing of the arm had been ripped off, exposing all of the inner workings to open air. Anakin had lost any control he’d had over it after Sie had ripped out a few wires, so it twitched every few seconds. 

Anakin’s own face was drawn in pain. His lip had stopped bleeding from Sie’s cut minutes later, but had been ripped open again and again from Anakin gnawing at it. A few more cuts dotted his face and neck, from when Sie had grown bored with the arm and wanted to watch Anakin bleed. It dripped down his face ever so slowly, dried and crusted in lines of red. 

It was obvious that Sie was growing frustrated at Anakin’s stubbornness. Or, rather, his own inability to push Anakin past his breaking point. Sie sighed and leaned against the back of Anakin’s chair. “Time for the next step, I guess.” he stated and casually stabbed Anakin through the thigh. Anakin’s eyes went wide with sudden pain, but he stopped the hiss from escaping his mouth before it could be heard. 

Sie stepped out of the room to wheel in a cart, which Obi-Wan had no doubt was full of heinous devices, but like a prop from the second-rate holos Anakin liked. Obi-Wan almost could have smiled at the thought, at least until he saw what Sie pulled out. 

A handheld torch attached to a tank. Sie had rummaged around in it for a second, obviously searching for it specifically. Sie switched it on, the flame lighting up his maniacal grin. He studied the flickering flame for a moment before turning and taking the sight of Anakin back in. 

Every step closer, Obi-Wan could feel himself tense with Anakin. Fire and explosions were nothing new to either of them, but this was an entirely new situation. 

“Remember, don’t scream,” Sie crooned. He jerked the knife out of Anakin’s thigh before shoving the torch in the wound, cauterizing in. Anakin’s mouth opened in a silent scream as teh stench of burnt flesh filled the room. Obi-Wan was horrified to notice the glimmer of tears start to make its way down his face, tracking through the dried blood and turning pink- tears that formed on his own face as well. 

Sie finished cauterizing the wound a moment later. He looked satisfied with himself, before he started moving. Without thinking, Obi-Wan called out. “Stop! No, please, just- stop.”

Sie grinned. “Does that mean you’re willing to talk, little Jedi?” He asked. Obi-Wan met Anakin’s eyes. He wanted so badly to end this pain for Anakin, to stop his hurting. Bue he couldn’t. Their men, the Council, the Republic depended on them- and they were worth more than two failed Jedi. They had to be. 

Obi-Wan slowly shook his head, still staring at Anakin. His eyes were so clearly, beautifully blue. 

Sie tskd. “Don’t call stop unless you’re willing to give me my information,” he called. “Of course, I suppose this would mean a punishment of some sort…” he trailed off, mumbling to himself. Obi-Wan couldn’t find it within himself to care what he said. He had to focus all of his attention, all of his being on trying to escape this place with Anakin. 

Obi-Wan was startled by Sie’s movements. He wasn’t babbling as he moved for once, which was far more unnerving than if he sounded happy. At least with the constant chatter, it covered up some of the sounds of Anakin’s torture. Sie reached out to brush a lock of hair out of Anakin’s face. “You really are a pretty boy, you know that?”

Obi-Wan’s blood froze in his veins. He stared as Anakin tried to jerk away from Sie’s hand, but was unable to move anywhere. Then pure rage flooded through him. It was lucky that he had been cut off from the Force, because Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from choking Sie out at that moment. 

Carefully holding his hair out of the way, Sie brought the torch up to Anakin’s face. It was close enough that beads of sweat started to dribble down his cheeks. “Don’t worry,” he whispered just loud enough for Obi-Wan to overhear. “If you make it through this, we can really have some fun.” Then he touched the flame to the tip of Anakin’s scar. 

It was horrifying, yet Obi-Wan couldn’t pull his eyes away. The heat of the flame caused Anakin’s skin to bubble, caused parts of his eyebrow to burn away. Mercifully, Sie pulled the flame away from Ankain’s eye, but continued just underneath with the same treatment. 

By the time it was done, Anakin looked like he was in shock. Where Sie had burned was blackened, cracked and bleeding. The surrounding area was an angry red from the heat. Obi-Wan was surprised and worried that Anakin hadn’t cracked yet, though he assumed it was due to Anakin disassociating enough to disconnect from the pain. But it seemed Sie wasn’t done. 

In one move he brought the flame back up and shoved it into Anakin’s eye. The combined force and heat of the torch in Anakin’s socket caused it to burst. The liquid sprayed slightly and dribbled down over the burned skin, mixing in with blood and tears. It was enough to finally shatter Anakin, and he bent as much as he was able and screamed. It was full of pain. Everything he’d endured for the past- minutes? Hours?- pushed into one long howl that tore at Obi-Wan’s soul. 

The worst part was that Sie almost looked disappointed. He looked over his shoulder at Obi-Wan and sighed. “Now it’s time to see how long you’ll last.” Sie’s lips started to twitch up at the prospect of new meat.

Obi-Wan looked over Anakin’s hurting figure. His eyes, which had grounded him only moments before, had been reduced to one. Anakin had lost an eye to this monster, had become half-blind in refusal to let Obi-Wan be hurt. 

Obi-Wan straightened up under Sie’s gaze. He refused to let Anakin be hurt more than he already had been. “Bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I actually think some of these characters would say the dialogue I have written? No. Did i make them say it anyway because I am Dramatique™? Yes.  
> Y'all don't know what I sacrificed to finish this for you.... Its 3 am as I post this and I gotta get up at like 8 tomorrow,,,, someone please take away my computer, or at least give me time management skills
> 
> Other Notes:  
> -I honestly forgot that vibroblades were a thing when writing this, and I didn't wanna look up how Anakin's mechanical hand works,, so... If there's any inconsistencies, I'm sorry? but I Do Not Care enough to go look and/or change it lmao  
> -Dooku is freaking hard to write. Like. This is my first time even thinking about writing him, so be kind  
> -Ngl this is the one I've had planned out for the longest; it was gonna be the first chapter but it was kinda hard to write so it ended up being the last  
> -Another disclaimer that I did the bare minimum of medical research on this, specifically burns. I learned a little about burns themselves, but I basically just guessed at the rest

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
